Unexpected
by Enchanted21
Summary: Draco thinks his life has come to an untimely end, when quite literally a person he never expected drops at his feet. Will this be his chance to redeem himself? For the first time, he feels as if his life really is his own, even when the outcome doesn't look brilliant. Rated M for sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know, I have a story on here that is unfinished! **smiles sheepishly** I just lost all motivation for it and creativeness. So, I am very sorry! BUT this story is already mapped and knows where it is going. So in other words please don't hate me! I do live for reviews so if you would be so kind and drop a comment after you read the first chapter I'd appreciate it! This story is rate M for sexual themes and graphic scenes.

Chapter One: Trapped

 _ **"**_ _ **To expect the unexpected shows a throughly modern intellect." —Oscar Wilde**_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Looking back, Draco never was one that had gave a lot of thought to his death. Even in his sorry excuse of a sixth year he hadn't given into too many scenarios that involved his untimely demise, he was too busy losing sleep over how to kill Dumbledore and escape the cruciatus curse at the hands of the Dark Lord. It was almost sadistic how much he wished he could feel the effects of the blasted curse at the moment. He figured it would beat the agony he was in currently. As if a cruel reminder, his wrists screamed in pain from being rubbed raw by the heavy metal chains that he wore with shame above his once platinum blonde hair. Oh how the mighty have fallen his voice echoed snidely in his head. He just had to lie about stupid Potter, if only he could go back to simpler times. No, he quickly thought, no matter how much pain he was in, he was glad he did his one small act of good. Voldemort needed to be put down, the deranged snake went much too far, and for some idiotic reason, Draco fell right into step until it was too late to realize the horrible mistake he had made. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he belonged exactly where he was, every time Bellatrix sliced into his skin, he knew it was what he deserved. He was a poor excuse for a wizard in every way that mattered, sure his skill was mastered, but his outlook was bloody terrible. He knew that now, but he was too late to change any of it, because in the deep recesses of his soul he knew he would do almost anything to go back, to not be pushed into his messed up ideals that his father insisted he believe in, to actually try and befriend Potter and to never call Granger a mudblood. Sure, she was still a little know it all, but he always knew she was his equal, low as he was to admit it. He supposed it didn't really matter now. He would die in this musty old dungeon, clinging to the walls like the failure he was. He figured he only had a few days left, depending on if his dear old auntie would keep her distance and decide that she had her fill of fun and just let him die in some semblance of peace. His bones ached and he wasn't even sure if his vocal cords would scratch together enough to make a sound. Draco was no expert in healing magic, but he knew his wounds, if let untreated, would be very very bad news for him. He had accepted death, really, he just wasn't sure which he would dread more, Bellatrix's slow and painful torture, or dying of blood loss and lack of water. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been locked up, he really had no way to judge time, other than the fact that his body couldn't survive without water for more than a couple of days so he supposed it had only been a few days he was having to endure torture, soon though his body would be shutting down. It was probably morbid that he was actually looking forward to it. He hadn't realized his eyes were actually closed until he heard the creaking of the door, though he refused to muster up the strength to look. His body started to lightly tremble much to his detest, he hated showing fear, especially to his wicked aunt, but he couldn't help it, his body had learned to expect pain.

"Look here Draco dearie, I brought you a friend," Bellatrix cackled in her usual bone chilling way, "and you thought all the hours spent torturing you meant I didn't care."

Draco looked up then, just in time to see a heap of a person being tossed at his feet, their face was covered by endless dark locks of hair, and they looked so very small, he felt his throat tighten in anguish that another person would have to endure what he was going through, a foreign emotion to him, but he couldn't help it, and he bloody well didn't care that it wasn't 'pureblood' etiquette either.

"What!" His aunt kicked the person on the floor with a sickening crunch, striding over to stand in front of him, "not even a thank you?" He barely raised his head to meet her black eyes, he knew he was fading but he could tell something was wrong, well more than usual with Bellatrix anyway. She seemed more unhinged than usual, almost frantic. He knew for his own life he should hold his tongue, but that just wasn't him, even at the end of his miserable existence.

"What's wrong," Draco croaked, trying to find his voice, "Voldy having you on babysitting duty?" He tried to smirk, but knew he failed due to his cracking lips. Before he could prepare himself he felt the searing blade of her cursed dagger slice through his arm. All the air escaped him as he tried to hold back his scream, causing his back to painfully grate against the stone wall.

"Don't you ever talk about the Dark Lord." She hissed, getting her face right in front of his, "Ever!" She screeched, running her bloodied blade down the hallow of his throat. "For that, I should rip your vocal cords out of your useless throat!" This was it he thought, he was surprised that instead of begging for it to be quick, he screwed his eyes shut in anticipation, waiting for the pain to overtake him.

Instead of the agony that he was expecting he heard laughter, he almost missed it, at how quiet it was, he thought he recognized it, but shook his head in denial. It couldn't possibly be her, she had already escaped this hell once, no way in Salazar would she be back.

"She's just upset that her poor Lord was killed by Harry."

There was no mistaking it now, he wasn't completely mental, it really was her. What in the bloody hell was she doing here? Did the girl have no innate sense of self preservation?

"Why you little bitch!" Bellatrix growled, angling her dagger down to strike Granger, before he could think, he heard himself say 'stop!' But his aunt didn't even bother to glance his way.

"That is enough Bella." Thank Merlin he thought, surprising himself. Draco had never in his life had been more happy to see his uncle in law standing in the archway of the cell.

"Stop playing, you are needed upstairs." Without a second glance, and looking utterly bored, Rodolphus turned on his heel and headed back from where he came.

 _Shit._ Draco thought frantically, his aunt wasn't one to follow instructions that interfered with her fun. He hoped whatever was waiting for her upstairs was more important than her undying rage to torture and maim.

"You're a lucky little mudblood." Bellatrix sneered down at Granger, before making her way out of the dungeon, slamming the door more than necessary. Minutes passed before Draco peeled his steely eyes off of the door to his personal prison and focused them on the girl in front him. She seemed to be ignoring him while trying to control her breathing to hide the fact that she was unsettled by Bellatrix's presence. Before he could think of something to say, Granger started to reach into her pocket, farther down than he thought a pocket could actually go, so he was a little taken back when she pulled out a wand, he was about to ask how when suddenly the cell lit up around them and a small otter appeared almost out of thin air, dancing around them. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in the last few days, making his throat tighten with emotion. He really needed to snap out of it. He blinked rapidly a few times when Granger made direct eye contact with him as she spoke into her borrowed wand.

"I found him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Chances

"If you're lucky enough to get a second chance, don't waste it." —unknown

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ron, this conversation is getting bloody tiring," Harry rubbed his temples, "it has barely been a day."

"But—" The redhead tried to interject.

"But nothing Ron!" Harry let his temper slip, he really was trying to keep his cool but there was only so much of his best mates nagging he could take, "Hermione said she would send another patronus when Malfoy was healed, plus we all agreed to give her five days."

"I know I know, but I can't help it," Ron sighed, as he plopped down onto his mothers ratted couch, "we literally through her into the snake pit, to rescue Malfoy no less!"

Harry knew that last bit was directed at him, it was a constant fight between the two of them. Ron just didn't understand why Harry felt obligated to see to it that Malfoy was rescued, plus after Draco's mum came to him practically sobbing at his doorstep, he didn't really feel he had much choice.

"You forget Hermione volunteered, as much as neither of us like it, we couldn't stop her, you know why she wanted to go, plus, I'm convinced that she could of single handily taken out Voldemort if she needed." Harry sat next to his friend, trying, for what seemed like the hundredth time, to convince him that everything would be ok.

"Plus," Harry added, "we have someone on the inside, and Hermione already told us she is at the safe house."

"Yeah, but—" Harry put his hand on Rons shoulder cutting him off again with a head shake.

"She is fine mate."

Ron jolted forward then, "Well then why don't we go and join them?" Harry knew it would be over dramatic to slam his head into a wall, but if he had to put up with this for four more days, Mrs. Weasley was going to be in for some home repairs.

"Ron, we don't know where the safe house is," Harry sighed deeply, "we would just be risking putting them in danger anyways, there are still death eaters out there watching us like hawks, why do you think Hermione's plan worked so well in the first place?"

"Well it doesn't mean I bloody well have to like it," Ron crossed his arms as he leaned back into the worn couch, "I don't like the idea of ferret boy alone with her." The red headed wizard huffed.

Harry almost let out a laugh directed at his friend, "I really don't think you have anything to worry about mate."

 **Day 1 of rescue:**

"Now can you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco wheezed out as Granger lead him to an oversized dark green chair, and less than gently heaved him onto it, if he was feeling more like himself he might of glared at her, but he was so tired that he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Here I am," Hermione grunted, using her less than impressive strength to support Malfoy while placing him on the chair, "saving your arse," she let out one last breath as she placed her hand roughly on her hip, "and not even so much as a thank you." The witch stood above him, looking mildly irritated.

"Well maybe I would thank you after you tell me what is happening." He all but ground out. Not even a few hours ago he was regretting being a complete prat to her, well maybe there was a good reason he was, she was bloody infuriating. He was bleeding and almost quite literally broken, and here she was in all her know it all glory wanting a 'thank you!'

"Thank you, princess," he croaked sarcastically, leaving no meaning behind his words. The blonde knew irritation was etched like marble onto his face, "now, where are we?"

She just rolled her eyes, and sat, in his opinion, very close to him, weaving her wand around his form for what only he could guess to be a diagnostic spell.

"A safe house," she made eye contact with him, but quickly averted her eyes back to what she was doing, he went to speak, but was cut off by Granger, "and no, I can't tell you where it is."

Typical, he thought almost bitterly. Saved from the clutches of death just to be annoyed to his untimely demise by Grangers vagueness.

"Is there anything you can tell m— OW!" He rasped out in pain, "what the bloody hell was that for?"

If he could see his face, he knew that mild betrayal would plastered across it.

"Calm down," the witch waved her wand over him again, causing his insides to almost burn, "I'm healing your broken ribs," she sighed deeply, "well at least as much as your body can take at one time." He briefly saw concern flutter over her features, which struck him as odd. Draco, for the first time in a long time, or maybe ever, felt selfish for not even properly thanking her for saving his life. He didn't even know why she bothered at all in complete honesty.

"Why'd you do it?" He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look directly at her.

"I told you," she rolled her eyes, "you need to be healed."

"No," he shook his head lightly, making his overgrown locks shake in front of his face, "why'd you rescue me? You and I both know I'm not worth saving." He bore his silver eyes into hers.

"I owe you." She cast her chocolate brown eyes down, tucking an unruly curl behind her ear. No matter what he had done to try and redeem himself durning the battle,

It wasn't enough, he knew that. He was just confused why she didn't seem to think so.

"I guess everyone was wrong then about you being the brightest and what not, if you really think my so called 'good deeds' excuses my behavior." He scoffed and leaned back into the chair. She must of chose to ignore him, because he quickly felt the heat spread over his body again as he closed his eyes in order to deal with the pain better.

"Thank you." He muttered suddenly, even though for some reason, he really did sincerely mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well guys, I'm posting this now, because for the next three says I will have no cell service. Going camping in no where land and service is serverly lacking. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know, planning on more exciting happenings in the coming chapters but I do like some build up and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you think. :)**

"How can I go forward when I'm not sure which way I'm facing?" —John Lennon

Day 2 of rescue:

The night seemed like it was endless, between the constant worry of a death eater finding them, as well as the shallow breathing from the blonde Slytherin behind her, she was lucky to get any sleep. It wasn't so much his breathing that bothered her, as the fact that they were alone. She wasn't afraid of him, she never had been, but her whole perspective of him had changed, and the she just didn't know how to act around him anymore. It was easier when she could brush him off as a annoying prat, but unfortunately she knew now that wasn't all he was cracked up to be. It further confirmed her thoughts when she was treating his wounds, he actually sincerely said 'thank you,' under his breath where she almost couldn't hear, but a thank you none the less. She finally gave up on getting any rest, the safe house that they were in was just a hair bigger than her bedroom at her parents house, with a tiny bathroom and kitchenette. Two small beds occupied the corner, which meant privacy was severely lacking. She prayed to Godric himself that Malfoy would heal quickly so they could leave. She sighed as she swung her legs over the bed, she felt slightly foolish for thinking everything would be peaches and sunshine after Harry defeated Voldermort, she expected his followers to die or loose interest with his failure, yet that was not the case, her shoulders slumped a she pushed herself up to walk across the room to fetch some water, she looked over her shoulder at her unlikely companion, she wished they could get out of this place, in reality Draco needed a lot more medical attention than she was equipped to give, though she couldn't kid herself, there was no way he could apperate in his condition and they would most likely be spotted trying to make it back on foot.

She went to stand when Malfoy let out a gargled moan, it startled her, before she realized that he was having a nightmare.

"Get away, run!" He suddenly shouted, making himself thrash harshly on his small bed. He wheezed out in pain, and fell back onto the pillows. Hermione all but flew to his side, trying to make him stop moving in hopes he wouldn't re-fracture his ribs.

"Malfoy," she put both her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him from moving, but she quickly found that he was stronger than he looked, she couldn't have him hurt himself again, she wouldn't have enough potions to last at that rate, so she made, what she considered a rash decision, and crawled carefully on top of him. "Draco, calm down," Hermione whispered, "please, you're going to hurt yourself." She felt utterly ridiculous, and this was definitely a story she would never tell another soul, but she figured as the old saying goes, 'desperate times' and all. Finally he stilled and his breathing seemed to go back to a somewhat normal rhythm, causing her to relax.

"Granger," Malfoy rasped, "What—" Hermione froze, "It's not what it looks like—" She squeaked, looking down at him franticly, "Why in the bloody hell are you on top of me?" His sliver eyes blazed into hers. She scrambled off of his body, so she could kneel beside him. Without answering him, she slid her wand out of her pocket and started running diagnostics over him. She could feel the heat of his stare burning a hole into her forehead.

"Well?" He sloppily propped himself up on his elbows, clearly ignoring the shooting pain making its way down his left side.

"You were having a bad dream," She stoped what she was doing so she could look at him, "and that explains why you felt the need to smoother me with you body?" He said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes, "obviously not," she picked her hand up again so she could finish making sure the blonde didn't hurt himself, "you wouldn't stop moving and I didn't feel like wasting anymore potions on healing you again." She finished and jabbed her wand back into her jeans with irritation. "But, it looks like you fractured a rib again, so apparently it was all for nothing." He let out a scoff, "well, I'm sure you got something out of it," a small grin slinked onto his face. "What!" She said abashed, with a look of pure shock across her features, "you're such an are Malfoy." She bit out, as she walked away to ruffle through her beaded bag, she contemplated just leaving the prat to suffer, but knew she didn't have the heart, and on top of it, they couldn't stay here for very long anyways. Her rational side won out as she snatched the potion out of her bag.

She knew Malfoy was watching her intently, he was completely silent, which must of took effort considering the pain he must still be in.

"Here." She held the vial out to him, and as he went to reach for it he immediately buckled back into the bed in agony, he couldn't lift his arms above his stomach he soon realized. Granger must of decided to take pity on him, since she positioned herself on the edge and lifted the potion to his lips, causing his blonde brow to shoot up. "Don't be so prideful, just take it." She tipped the vial up, letting the liquid pour down his throat.

He grimaced from the god awful taste, and laid his back down. He was having an inner struggle with himself, he wanted to treat her like her presence was an annoyance, or at the very least just completely ignore her, he figured anything he said, rude or not, would not be well received. He figured their time at Hogwarts was enough to set her against him forever, so why bother with small talk and pleasantries at this point? But, for some inexplicable reason that was totally lost to him, he wanted to talk to her, especially if she was going to be found on top of him. She sure was hard to figure out, he still hasn't decided if he should even try and know her, for now he was happy sitting in silence, observing her bookish, yet somehow charming tendencies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I am back, though barely alive my memorial holiday was spent 4-wheeling in the mountains. Yikes. Anyways, here is the new chapter, I really am aiming for an update everyday, but life gets in the way, I will try my nest to stick to that, and if I can't I will let you know! And yes, I do know that Draco was not the one to call Dobby, and it was in fact Aberforth, but this is fiction and my story so for the sake of entertainment lets roll with the fact that he did, ok? I live for reviews so please leave them! Thank you and enjoy ;)**

"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future." -Paul Lewis Boese

Day 3 of rescue

Every time he heard the rustle of her sodding book he ground his teeth, he was literally being driven mad by books! If he could die by boredom than this would do him in. How one could sit in silence for hours on in was completely and utterly lost to him, he used to view himself as a quite type when he wasn't off running his mouth, but he definitely couldn't fathom how one could be sane to just sit and stare at dark brown walls. Before he knew it, he let out a deep groan of frustration, causing his curly haired caretaker to jump from the chair and make the small leap to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Her brows knitted together as she feathered her hands above him, not sure where to place them, "does something hurt?" She looked up at him them, her golden eyes shimmering with what only he could assume was worry, it always caught him off guard when she treated him with compassion.

"Yes," he deadpanned, "my eyes for having to sit here and look at this god awful place." He tried to fold his arms but winced in pain from the movement, so he just let his hands fall to his sides in defeat. He dared a glance at her, and instead of the irritation for causing her to fuss over him for nothing, he saw relief? A flood of emotions swept over him, he felt out of sorts when she was close to him, he figured it was this ruddy place, and the lack ofd someone else to talk to that made him want to ask her things, about herself, and her reasonings behind her decisions.

"What did you mean when you said you owed me?" He blurted out, he had been thinking about non stop since she had said it, but it didn't mean he wanted to open himself up and ask her, apparently staying silent for so long made him want to blab his sodding mouth to the women.

Without asking, she edged herself on the side of the bed, facing him. He wanted to be uncomfortable with their closeness, but surprisingly wasn't. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"I know you saved us," she looked directly at him, "well me," she tore her gaze away, "and I know you let Harry take those wands from you." Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Dobby saved you." He interjected solemnly as he inwardly grimaced at the memory, he wished he could scrub some things from his mind, more importantly the image of the girl in front of him withering and screaming in pain. It was sickly ironic it was in that moment he knew he didn't want any part of the Dark Lord.

He felt her stare again, and met her gaze, something in his chest uncontrollably squeezed and it made him swallow hard.

"I know it was you," she gently placed her hand on his, and suddenly it felt like it was on fire, he should yank it away and yell at her to keep her hands to herself, but for the love of Salazar he couldn't muster up the words, so he just let his hand burn under her touch.

"So to answer your question, this is why I'm doing this Draco." His chest tightened again when she spoke his given name. He needed to snap out of whatever in the bloody hell was happening to him. It had to be because he was in such close quarters with her. "And before you try and condemn yourself again, I know the history between us isn't wonderful," she slightly smiled and pulled her hand away from his, "and I'm not sure if I will ever be able to trust you," he scoffed at that, "no one asked you to, I know what I did, and I will live with it," he turned his head away from her, "leave it to a bleeding heart Gryffindor to explain why they could never forgive a snake like me." He heard the brunette sigh and shift her weight. "I do forgive you, idiot." Draco looked back at her sharply, he was about to make a biting comment but she started running her hand over his ribs, taking the breath out of his lungs and the fire out of his temper. She drew her wand, and whispered a spell he didn't know.

"Bugger," she glared down at his stomach that was lit up red, "I thought your ribs would heal properly, but that isn't the case, all the jerking around you do when you have your nightmares is probably what caused it." He flinched at the mention of his dreams, he didn't like being vulnerable in front of her, especially when he could hear the worry empty out of her voice. He figured not dwelling would help.

"So," he wanted to shrug but thought better of it, "you're a witch," he smirked, "or have you forgot?" He winked at her, causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks. Odd. "Just use magic to heal it." But before Draco even finished his sentence she was shaking her head vehemently back and forth. "It would be too dangerous, why do you think I have only been giving you small doses of skele-gro," that he had no idea, "when I got to you, your ribs already had started the healing process so therefore if I made them heal faster your ribs could set wrong and cause damage to your organs."

"Then what are you going to do?"

She bit her lip, and for some unimaginable reason his gaze zeroed in on it like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Well," she let her lip go slowly as she looked at him, "I have to reset your rib, then I can give you a high does of the potion and control how your rib sets and it should be healed completely after twenty four hours of complete rest." He narrowed his gray eyes at her, she sounded nervous telling him, and there were only two reasons why she would be nervous, one, it could potentially kill him, or two, it would hurt like bloody hell. He assumed the latter.

"Reset? As in?" He arched his eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

"As in I have to break your rib again so I can make sure it heals correctly."

He hated being right in that moment.

"I will sedate you though," Granger spoke quickly before he could agree or object to her idea, "I can't guarantee that it won't hurt, but I know it would help." He laid his head back on the pillow with a grimace plastered across his face, "Fine. Just make it quick." He didn't bother looking back up at her for the witches reaction, but he felt the bed lift slightly meaning she had gotten to her feet. His logic was if he could survive torture at the hands of his twisted aunt, then a re-broken rib wasn't going to be his undoing.

"You'll have to take this whole vial," she slowly handed Draco a clear potion, "It's—"

"Draught of living death," he cut her off, "yes, I know," he took the potion from her, "or did you conveniently forget I had higher marks than you in Potions class?" He smirked up at her glaring features, tipping the vial back to drink its contents. "Lets hope you brewed it correctly." The wizard said as he handed it back to her. "Oh, I didn't brew it," She spoke as she smiled down at him wickedly, though it was becoming hard for him to keep his eyes open, "Ron did." And that was the last thing he heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I know, another chapter together, I am surprised as well. It is a little shorter than normal, but I felt where I stopped it was natural. As always drop a comment if you feel so inclined :)**

"And suddenly you know...It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." -Unknown

Day 3 of rescue (nightfall)

He had been out for almost ten hours, Hermione knew he had drank a high dose of the potion, but she still was worried for him, the witch wasn't sure exactly why, but every time she thought she didn't hear his small intake of breath she would put her ear gently against his chest until she heard his breathing again, and like many other times she pushed her ear gently to him, each time she did so she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her, settling into her veins, as his sent filled her senses, it scared her and intrigued her all at the same time, and even though all he had was a good scrub down instead of a proper wash, his sandalwood sent was hard to miss, she was surprised at how comfortable she felt bent over the bed, resting her head on his lower chest.

Hermione awoke suddenly to movement under her cheek, her eyes flew open at the sound of muttering, it was in that moment when she realized she had fallen asleep on Draco. She carefully lifted her head up to peer up at the blonde, his eyes were starting to flutter open and shut again quickly, she was glad that he didn't wake up again to find her in some way on top of him, there was only so many excuses she could give before it looked pathetic. He stirred and mumbled something incoherently again, she figured he would be pretty out of it until the potion completely wore off.

"You," he moaned softly, "smell nice." Draco said groggily, with a sloppy smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat until she realized that he couldn't be talking about her.

"Malfoy," she squeezed his hand gently to try and stir him the rest of the way awake, but he said nothing, "Draco, wake up. How do you feel?" His sliver eyes drew slowly open until they sleepily settled on her.

"You're beautiful too." He seemed to be speaking to her as he started lightly chuckling as he turned his head away from her with grin on his face.

What in Godric's name was happening, there was no way he would ever say any of this without the aid of the draught. He almost seemed drunk. It was a little funny after she thought about it, Draco would probably rather be beaten in quidditch a thousands times by Harry than to be saying any of this to her. She debated just going to sleep on her bed and leave him to his mumbling, but the Slytherin in her wanted to see what else she could get out of him, but in the end her good natured side won out, she started to move away from the wizard until she felt his hand lace between her fingers, stopping her.

"Please stay," he gripped her hand tighter, "you make the nightmares better." Hermione felt her heart tighten in her chest as affection spread through her veins for the person laying in front of her, she figured that he didn't really know what he was saying, but it didn't make her want to leave.

"Ok," before she could readjust her sitting position, Draco pulled her down next to him, and before she could think any better of it, she gently laid her head on his chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Day 4 of rescue

Hermione had never slept so well in a very long time, she begrudgingly admitted that the trios time on the run had really affected her sleep habits, always keeping one eye open in case of an attack. She stretched her limbs, as the nights events started coming back to her, oh Merlin she thought in shock, she slept with Draco Malfoy, and it was the best nights sleep she had gotten in she couldn't even remember when.

"Quite comfortable are you?" The silk of his voice seeped into her, causing chills to run down her spine, she was completely frozen, waiting for him to yell or more like push her off of him. She dared a glance at him, and to her disbelief he seemed relatively calm, he even looked like he felt better. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure what to do, she thought when he was coherent that she would want nothing more than to bolt to the other side of their small house, but if she was being honest with herself, she was perfectly content to lay there with him.

"I asked you to stay," Draco spoke quietly, like it was more to himself than to her. It surprised her that he even remembered what he had said, "If that is why you're worried, then you can calm down now, I'm not so much of a bastard that I'd get angry with you when you were just doing what I asked." He met her gaze, causing her heart to beat faster, she would evaluate why he was making her act this way later, for now she really didn't want to move. Draco swept his gaze down to her lips and her world stopped on its axis, he started to lean in and instead of doing the logical thing and shoving him away she closed her eyes until she felt his firm but soft lips on hers, melting her worries and anxieties away. She slowly pushed herself closer to him, snaking her fingers through his silken hair, kissing him fully back, a low moan escaped the back of his throat, as he gathered her against him, kissing her fiercely back. They finally broke apart, their breathing labored. Hermione had never been kissed like that, even by Ron, the one everyone thought she should end up with, well everyone except her, she supposed that was another reason she went on this mission, to give her time to think, but now after what just happened she couldn't picture herself kissing Ronald again.

"So," Hermione trialed off not really sure what she wanted to say.

"So," Draco reiterated softly down to her, "I am upset that you would make think that the Weasel brewed my sleeping potion." He winked at her, with a sly smile playing on the corner of her lips. Breaking the tension, she just threw her head back and laughed. She wasn't sure what would happen now, but she was confident that they both couldn't go back to the way things used to be.


End file.
